Rock Paper Scissors
by JenRar
Summary: Stephanie and Ranger compete to see who will choose the Halloween costumes they wear for the RangeMan Halloween party.


_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not._

~oooOOOooo~

**Rock, Paper, Scissors**

~oOo~

**Stephanie's POV**

"Dammit, Ranger, I told you what I want! Don't be such a baby," I whined.

"Babe. I'm not doing that. I'd never live it down." Ranger had his blank face on and was giving me a steely-eyed stare.

"That's not fair. You can't just veto my idea without giving me a fair shot at winning. What kind of precedence does that set for our relationship? You know we agreed to work at compromise—for _both_ of us," I stressed.

He sighed.

_Yes! There's still a chance..._ "How about we settle it fair and square?" I asked aloud.

One eyebrow raised in a silent question.

"What, no ESP today?" I asked, laughing. His silent stare stayed with me as I moved to stand in front of him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Fine. How about we play Rock, Paper, Scissors?" I asked.

"Babe, I'm not playing Rock, Paper, Scissors with you."

"Why not? It would be fair!"

I saw his eyes soften and the tight line of his lips relax a bit, and I knew he would give in.

"Fine. Rock, Paper, Scissors it is," he sighed.

~oooOOOooo~

**Ranger's POV**

Little did Steph know, I knew I would win this game. Her face was always so expressive. It was like I could tell what she was planning before she did it. That came in handy more often than I'd ever admit. It would certainly come in handy tomorrow night.

One look down at her beautiful face and I knew there was no way I was going to deny her the pleasure of her reward. I would give anything to make her smile.

I held out my hand and said, "On the count of three?"

She nodded.

"One. Two. Three," I said, holding my hand out flat as paper.

~oooOOOooo~

**Stephanie's POV**

On Ranger's three, I immediately made a V with my pointer and middle fingers, like they were scissors. When I saw Ranger's flat hand, I pretended to cut my way across his hand and then jumped up and down, screaming in happiness. I couldn't believe it! I'd beaten Ranger at a game, and now, tomorrow night was going to be perfect!

~oooOOOooo~

**Ranger's POV**

When Steph began screaming and jumping up and down like a crazy woman, I wanted so much to take her in my arms and quiet her screams with my lips. Instead, I just waited her out and stood there watching her, not wanting to give her more fuel to add to her bragging list. She took quite a big leap into the air and nearly stumbled. Luckily, she had her back turned to me slightly, so she missed the signs of my amusement. My shoulders shook with silent laughter and my lips turned up in a huge grin.

As soon as I saw her begin to turn around, the blank face was immediately put into place.

"I win," she called out, unable to stop herself from spinning around once she reached me.

I pulled her back against me and nuzzled her neck. Seeing her this happy made the agony about tomorrow night lessen greatly.

~oooOOOooo~

**Stephanie's POV**

I spent the day going over preparations for tonight's party. This was my favorite night of the year, and I was even more excited since winning the game against Ranger. I couldn't wait for the guys to all get their first view of my prize. I knew some of the guys I'd gotten to know at the Miami office would be there, so that just added to my enjoyment of the evening.

Soon, it was time to get ready. I took my shower first since I would take longer to get ready. As soon as I was finished in the shower, I pushed Ranger into the bathroom while I stood at the mirror, blowing my hair dry and getting it set in the perfect style. It hung down in loose curls that framed my face, just like Ranger liked it.

I was just putting my makeup on when Ranger stepped out of the bathroom, a towel hanging low on his hips. I gulped and licked my lips. I was standing there in nothing by a black lace thong, and when I made my way up to Ranger's face, his eyes were as black as night.

~oooOOOooo~

**Ranger's POV**

_Fuck _me. There was nothing sexier than my Babe standing there in nothing but those barely there panties. When she licked her lips, I wanted to grab her and suck that tongue that's given me so much pleasure into my mouth. I knew she had worked hard on her hair and makeup, though, so I resisted...for now.

I looked at the clock in the bedroom and told her, "Babe. Twenty minutes until we have to be downstairs."

She shrieked, and with another quick glance down my body, she said, "Yours is hanging in the closet," before turning around to finish up her makeup.

I went to the closet and grabbed both bags and the boxes from the closet, laying them all on the bed.

She made her way to me, and we began to get dressed. When I saw her with everything on, I closed my eyes and growled.

"Babe, it should be illegal for you to go out the door in that. You have no idea what the guys are going to say when we get down there."

~oooOOOooo~

**Stephanie's POV**

I blushed at Ranger's words. "You look pretty damn sexy yourself..." I had removed part of his outfit, leaving him in a black, skintight bodysuit that showed off every ripple of his eight-pack abs and his perfect chest.

He groaned. "Yeah, Babe, that's what my goal is tonight." To my surprise, he gave me the best 'Burg-girl eye-roll I'd ever seen.

I threw back my head and laughed. "Time to head downstairs to face the music," I said, letting my amusement creep into my voice.

We headed out the door and down to the fifth floor. As soon as we got off the elevator, we heard Binkie, who was working in the control room with Junior, over the building speakers. "Attention everyone, attention. Please welcome to this year's Halloween party, Bossman and Bombshell, known tonight as Batman and Cat Woman!"

The moment we stepped around the corner, the catcalls stopped, and we looked into the face of nearly thirty men and women in costumes, all of them with their mouths hanging open.

I turned to Ranger. "See, Batman? Worth every hassle. How else can we get them all to shut up at once?"

I grinned and gave him a bone-melting, sexy-as-hell kiss that broke the silence of the entire room.

Pulling away from him, I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Oh well, I knew it was too good to last!"


End file.
